


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: How my things are going right now...





	***

I've no idea where I'll be tomorrow,  
I don't know where I'll study this fall.  
I don't see those I want to follow  
And honestly, don't really want to come back home.  
Everyone's expecting the greatest results from me  
That I'll be happy and have my own family...  
But I'm so freaking scared  
Not to prove that I'm special,  
Not to show that I'm capable,   
Confident and rational.  
I would love to escape from this boring place  
To become independent,   
Glorious, passionate!  
But who else can make sure that  
I'll reach all these goals?  
Who can give me all money,  
Palaces, fame?  
I'm just on my own  
Even though, I have friends...  
I'm all by myself  
'Cause noone knows  
What is best for me.  
I will try to collide,  
To pretend I'm okay.  
But inside me I'll die.  
Once again.  
In the rain.


End file.
